poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Whopper the Magnificent
Whopper the Magnificent is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover and Disneydude15. Premise Whopper tries to practice Magic, and when Catgut sees the pup do great magic with a wand, the Cat tries several attempts to get the magic wand for his futile fantasy of cats dominating dogs. But unknown to Catgut, the wand as magic as the magic kit meaning it's just a stick. Plot Part One (Outside the Pound Gates, Whopper is waiting outside.) Whopper: Well, It's been Five days since Iggy mail-ordered something thanks to everyone being punctual on breakfast. and I'll find out what it is first. (A mailman is seen walking by. He sees Whopper.) Mailman: Are you Whopper Ward Jones? Whopper: Yes. Mailman: (Gives a package to Whopper) Make sure you give this package to your friend, Igor Strayvinski. Have a nice day. (The mailman leaves as Whopper waves then, goes to Igor's Puphouse.) Whopper: Iggy! There a package for You! Igor: Yawn. I'm in the middle of My Afternoon sleep, Whammy. What's the next story? Whopper: Story, nothing. There's a package for you. (Igor receives the package and uses his tooth to tear the package's tape.) Igor: Ah! It did come! All I did was collect the 15 proofs of purchase of dog food, put in an envelope, and in a matter of days, a free magic Kit would be delivered within the week. So, I could give it to you, Whammy. Whopper: Huh? really? Igor: Yes. You could... pull a rabbit out of a hat, but not by the ears. It would hurt Him. You can also makr a bouquet of flowers appear out of thin air, hopefully without a hornet, card tricks, transformation, prediction, et cetera. Whopper: Gee, Iggy, thank you. You're very generous. I wonder what should I start with? Igor: I'd suggest the Beginner's Tricks. (Igor gives Whopper the magic kit's instruction book.) Whopper: Good idea, Iggy. (looks at the instruction book.) Igor: Before you go, Whammy, it's only fair I give you this. (gives Whopper a slightly oversized tuxedo and top hat.) You look daper. Whopper: Thanks, Iggy. (Whopper goes outside with the magic kit and instruction book. He then looks at the instruction book.) Whopper: Hmm... Let me see. I'll start with the coin-from-behind-the-ear trick. (Bright Eyes enters.) Bright Eyes: Hi, Whopper. What are you doing? Whopper: I'm trying magic. Bright Eyes: That sounds peachy keen with sprinkles and a cherry on top. What are you going to try first? (Not far from the Pound, Catgut is meditating. He then sees Bright Eyes and Whopper.) Catgut: Well, if it isn't those brats, Whopper and Bright Eyes. (Whopper pulls a coin out of Bright Eye's ear. Catgut is dumbfounded.) Catgut: Did he just pull a coin out of that girl puppy's ear?! (Catgut shakes his head.) Catgut: No. He probably didn't. I must be seeing things. (Whopper is then seeing waving his wand again and pulling out a bouquet. Catgut is surprised again.) Catgut: Whoa! That puppy must be loaded with magic! (Catgut smirks) Catgut: With that wand, I will have my own empire of kittens! (Catgut laughs evilly. Back at the puppy pound, Igor walks up to Whopper.) Igor: So, Whammy, how do you like your magic kit? Whopper: It's cool! Hypnotizing Cooler to kiss Nose Marie's Paw, turning playing cards into birds, floating feathers! The Works! Igor: I'm glad You're enjoying it. have You thought about doing much more? Whopper: Gosh, now that you mentioned it, I've thinking about doing an escape trick. You know, just like Harry Houdini. Igor: Are you sure about that? It's kinda risky, you know. in 1926, at Montreal Canada, was a guy named H. Houdini. He believed Himself as Invincible. then a fan dropped by to see if Houdini was everything He heard. the Fan punched Houdini in the gut a few times. those harmless punches however, set a death sentence for Poor Houdini. a few days later, Houdini collapsed on to the stage and died from Appendicitis after 2 days. Whopper: Ohh. That's scary. (Catgut pops out, surprising Igor and Whopper.) Catgut: And soon, you will join him! Igor: It's Kefka! (Catgut almost trips.) Catgut:(Annoyed) It's Catgut, not Kefka! Now, give me that wand. Igor: You want it? Come and get it. (Catgut smirks.) Catgut: Heh. Too easy. Whopper: Iggy! Part Two Catgut: Oh, so you're willing to give up your wand, eh? How easy. (Igor holds out the wand as Catgut approaches to grab it. Suddenly, Igor throws the wand over his shoulder and Whopper catches it.) Catgut: You tricked me! Whopper: Sorry, Catgut. Better luck next time. Catgut: I'll teach you to trick me! (Catgut goes into a fighting stance.) Catgut: I'll have you two know that I'm a master of martial arts. So, prepare to defend yourselves! Igor: I won't, Sardine-Breath. Catgut: Now, what do you mean by that? Igor: I challenge you to (gives Catgut a spoonful of what appears to be cinnamon) swallow this cinnamon. Catgut: All right. I accept your challenge. (Catgut swallows the cinnamon. Suddenly, Catgut gets a shocked look on his face.) Catgut: Yeow! My mouth's on fire! Igor: Yeah, a little of Cayenne Pepper would do You some good. (Catgut rushes off.) Catgut: (Off-screen) You'll pay for this! Igor: Cash or Credit, Kefka? (Catgut comes back.) Catgut: Actually, I prefer cash.... (double-takes) Who are you trying to fool?! I shall return and when I do, I'll get that wand! (Catgut leaves but returns.) and it's Catgut, not KEFKA! (Catgut leaves again.) Whopper: Thanks for not giving Catgut my wand, Iggy. Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's